Poorly Matched Friends
by Kdnull
Summary: Trevor meets Michael for the first time in the woods in 1979. The two thirteen year old know they don't have a lot in common, yet they feel a strange bond between them. Trevor, not having any friends besides his younger brother, starts to feel an attachment to this stranger. (Oneshot, Trikey implied. Rated T for talks about being beaten up by kids and Trevor's dad.)


**A/N:** Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please leave a review or comment if you have the time to! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Poorly Matched Friends**

I shook my head as I left my dirty trailer, letting the old screen door shut loudly behind me, my long uncombed hair falling in my eyes. I could hear my mother and step-father yelling at me as I left, but I didn't say anything as I kept walking out. I'd probably get a beating later when I came back, but I wasn't going to stress over it. I was thirteen and there was more things I needed to worry about, such as what I was going to eat for dinner tonight. Getting a beating wasn't anything to get too worked up about. I walked into my yard that was filled with pebbles and grass patches that needed to be trimmed. We looked like we were trailer trash even from just the outside of our yard. Hell, we were trailer trash.

I felt the chilly autumn air hit my face as I glanced at my six year old brother, Ryan, who sat in front of a small yellow plastic toy dump truck. He was filling the back of the toy with dirt, moving the car with his little right hand to a patch of shaved grass, then dumping the dirt off with a smile. I sighed as I walked to him, slouched over with my hands in my torn jean pockets. I asked, cocking an eyebrow, "What are you doing, Ryan?"  
My younger brother instantly grinned and peered up at me as he pointed to his truck. "Look, Trevor! I am making a dirt house!"  
My eyes fell on the pathetic mound of dirt that was next to him. I gave a very small laugh and informed, teasing, "It looks nothing like a house, Ry. I think you gotta work on your blueprints."  
He smirked and nodded, knowing I was just playing with him. He stood and looked up at me, his hazel eyes full of life and joy despite how our bad lives were. "Hey, Trev? Will you help me build my house?"  
I removed my right hand from my pocket and gently patted his dark brown hair, shaking my head. I explained, "No, bubby. I gotta leave the house for a while. I made the step-douche angry because I accidentally didn't put my shoes in the closet, okay? You stay here and don't go inside until I'm here. Maybe when I get back I'll play."  
Ryan frowned a little as he accepted the answer. Without warning, he hugged my tightly. He grumbled into my only dark blue muddy jacket, his voice muffled, "Please don't make mommy and daddy mad. Mommy like this one."  
I closed my eyes as I hugged him back, giving a small sigh. I didn't respond as I thought about the new man my awful mother was with. He was merciless to me and Ryan. I, though, always did something ten times worse if Ryan made a mistake so that my little brother wouldn't get the beating or harsh punishment. Even though the brat was annoying and constantly tried to get me to play, me being his role model, I had a soft spot for him. I had to care for him when he was born and since then. I can't just sit by while someone hurts the only being in this world that cares for me and shows me kindness. Before I let my thoughts get too trailed away, I let go of him and asked, "How about you go back to your house? I expect to see three bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and ten windows by the time I get back, Mr. Builder. If I don't, I ain't payin' for the house. You'll gotta find a new buyer."  
Ryan nodded and gave me a small smile before sitting back down in the dirt, holding in a giggle.

I left the uncared for yard and crossed the dirt road as I kept going straight. We lived down a dead end and around our house was a deep forest that seemed endless. Originally this area was just an empty lot, but for reasons unknown to me, my mother had bought this land before I was born and decided to put a trailer on it. I went to the forest to escape reality, rarely taking Ryan with me. I only took Ryan with me if he was going to be beat or in trouble, which luckily wasn't often. He was a good kid for the most part. If anything he was a little dumb and over curious. I shook the uneasy feelings of leaving him alone at the house as I walked into the large forest. He would be okay. He was a tough kid and he always followed my instructions. He would be just fine if he did what he was told.

Once inside the woods, I listened to the birds and sound of leaves rustling near me. My feet stomped on dead branches and sticks as I didn't attempt to be quiet. This was the place that I could really be me and do whatever I wanted. I didn't have a specific place I went to or anything like that when I travelled in the forest. It was just where my feet would take me that day. As I walked forward I heard an unusual sound. I paused my walking as I looked around, listening. My body froze as I spotted a boy that looked around my age several feet away, unaware of me as I stood in the open. I gave a very small gasp and hid behind a tall pine tree that was next to me. I peered around it and squinted so I could see the kid. He was in a clean tan coat with fur around the collar, pressed blue jeans, and muddy boots.  
I bit my lip as I contemplated what I should do. I didn't have any friends due to the fact that I was weird and I had no neighbors. The kids, when I wasn't kicked out of school, tormented me. Called me names and pushed me down, sometimes beating me up in groups as I walked home. They knew I was very poor by the way I dressed and lack of school supplies. I wasn't like them socially, either. I didn't fit in with any clique, even the freaks and outcasts. I was the perfect target for harassment.

I snapped back to reality as I heard the stranger ask, "Are you hiding because you're sneak up on me and lay eggs in my chest or because you're shy?"  
I blinked a few times as I stepped out from behind the tree, raising an eyebrow. I questioned, eyes I little narrowed, "What does that even mean?"  
The boy smirked as he clarified, "You know. The movie Alien. The aliens plant their eggs in people and then the babies burst from their chest. It was on television last night."  
He grinned as he nodded quickly, "Best movie this year. I heard on the news that this year, 1979, is gonna be the best year ever for movies because Alien was such a hit."  
I slowly gave a confused nod, not having a television set at home. I slowly stated, "I'll have to take your word for it."  
The kid walked to me and stuck out his pale hand with a smile. He had a little lighter brown hair than me that was just slightly long, not even going to his neck. He beamed, "I'm Michael Townley."  
I glanced at his hand before looking up at his face. I felt an odd feeling in my stomach as I reached to his hand and shook it, my cheeks getting slightly warm. I mumbled, "I'm Trevor Philips."  
He smirked as he shook my hand back, letting go after a second. He inspected his hand and asked, giving a small laugh, "Have you been running around or exercising? Your hand is sweaty."  
I bit the inside of my cheek as I nodded quickly, shifting. I, lied, "Yeah, I have. I've been running."  
He wiped his hand casually on his pants as he watched me, the smile not leaving his face. He asked, "What school you go to? I go to Jefferson."  
I felt my shoulders slump a little. I wasn't in school. I cleared my throat, answering, "I-I'm not in school anymore. I got expelled. It- Yeah."  
I stared at my feet as I felt my stomach knot up. This kid was going to think I was a failure. My mom and every step dad thought so and expressed it often. Why wouldn't he?

He smiled widely. "You were expelled? That sounds so rad. What'd you do? Was it epic?"  
My head lifted up, my eyes now trained on his. I smirked and nodded, chuckling, "It was. I lit my English teacher's bookcase on fire and it ended up burning almost everything in the room because the firemen couldn't get in there because of all the paper burning. The school was gonna get the police involved, but Ma threatened them. It was real cool."  
I felt a weird sense of pride as I told him my story. I felt as if I had done some justice by getting expelled even thought it was utterly shameful. The teacher had only gave me a detention for being late to class, but I wanted revenge.  
He grinned and clapped his hands together after I finished talking. He laughed, "You are cool, Trevor! That sounds crazy! I wish I could've been there."  
He leaned forward and patted me on the back, the smile not fading.  
I blushed slightly as I nodded, not helping but smile myself. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty cool."

He pulled his hand away as he shifted his weight. The other teenager sighed with content as he said, "Well, I better be getting home, Trevor. Mom is taking me to the store today to get new clothes. Mine are kinda old and worn out."  
I blinked as I studied his clothes. He was in a well fitted clothing that looked trendy, a wonder why he'd need "new" clothes. I stuck my hand in my ripped jeans and gave a nod, feeling embarrassed. My jeans and shirts weren't ripped because it came that way, but because every three years I get way oversized clothes that I'd be forced to wear and grow into. We didn't have any money for new toys or clothes. My mother smoked and drank constantly and that was normally the case for the new guy that she married every few months.  
Michael noticed my wordless replied and frowned as he realized what my attire was. He awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head, rustling his hair. "I- uh- I was kidding, 'ya know? I was just-"  
I cut him off as I forced a reassuring smile. "No, its cool, Michael."

The other swallowed and nodded, the mood turning awkward in a second. He sighed as he looked up at me. He gave a small smile as he mumbled, "Now that I've ruined everything like usual, I should get going."  
He waved at me as he turned on his heel, starting to walk away. I reached to him and grabbed his fur collar from the back and asked, voice desperate, "Are you coming back here? Can we do this again?"  
He smiled to himself as he stayed facing forward. He nodded and replied, "Sure, Trevor."  
I tried to hold back a grin as I pressed on, "Tomorrow? Same time?"  
Michael nodded as I let go of him, walking again. He joked as he left me, "Sure! Sounds like a date."  
I stood in place as he left the woods and my view. Was he just saying the common phrase or was it really a date? It didn't matter, actually. I was going to see Michael again tomorrow. Being gay where I lived in North Yankton was almost unheard of. I couldn't imagine what someone would do if I told anyone about my secret sexuality, even Ryan.

But, here I was, having odd unknown feelings for a boy I met in the woods and briefly talked to. A boy who seemed to admire me even though I am poor and don't have any friends. We seemed like opposites in a way, yet I felt like we could have a close friendship, or maybe something more in my dreams.  
I allow myself to relax with a smile as I closed my eyes, letting the woods engulf me.

Maybe life isn't so bad.


End file.
